Dos dragones y un genio
by Smithback
Summary: Nada fuera de lo normal, solo tres amigos se reúnen a tomar una copa, lo curioso es que los amigos son Shenron, Porunga y el genio de la lámpara.


"Mi seudo -conclusión personal es: hemos sido condenados por gigantes hundidos en el sueño y por grandes principios científicos o abstracciones incapaces de realizarse: cuántas putillas nos han hecho partícipes de sus caprichos, cuántos payasos, armados de cubos de agua, y desempeñando el papel de sacar millares de enormes peces de los mismos, nos han maldecido por haberles faltado al respeto, ya que, incluso para el menor de los payasos, la bufonería subyacente responde a un deseo de ser tomado en serio." El libro de los condenados

Dos dragones y un genio

En uno de los tantos universos existentes, en uno de esos universos existen creaturas fantásticas, y aunque sus capacidades y físico sean diferentes a lo que conocemos nosotros los humanos,; tienen algunas características que comparten con nosotros... la de pasar un buen rato con los amigos...

Es en uno de esos maravillosos universos, en donde habitan entre otros seres, Shenron , Porunga y el genio de la lámpara, ifrit...

Viviendo en un mismo universo, con algunas otras creaturas, ellos tres se llevan bastante bien. Son solo tres amigos que a veces se reúnen para tomar un tarro de ambrosía.

(*)

"Es detestable, en verdad... se los digo. En una ocasión me convocaron para darles... ropa interior de mujer. !" Se quejaba Shenron

"¡¿es en serio?!" Se alarmó Porunga.

"¡Pero no sé de qué se quejan... a mí me han pedido cientos de harems...!" dijo ifrit , quitándole importancia.

Una vez más, Porunga se alarmó. "¡Pero qué pervertidos!"

"Vamos, has también de tener también alguna buena historia, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo peor que te han pedido?" Preguntó Shenron, dando un trago a su bebida.

"¡Nada como eso! les aseguro que los Namekusein son seres totalmente racionales y civilizados."

"Yo diría aburridos." Dijo divertido el genio.

"quizá no te hayan pedido algo como un harem o ropa interior.. Pero para qué te crearon entonces… Tener tanto poder a su disposición corrompe… ¿en verdad jamás te han llamado para algo tonto?" Decía Shenron realmente curioso, con una ceja alzada.

"Restaurar planetas, revivir personas, traer a personas desde distancias lejanas, hablar con algunos muertos, responder preguntas para las que de otra forma no tuviesen respuesta.. Me querían pedir la vida eterna..." Porunga se quedó pensativo .. "Solo ese tipo de cosas..."

"¿No riqueza, no mujeres, no juventud eterna, nada de ser el más fuerte de todos...? ¿es verdad?"

"Claro, hace mucho fue por eso que los supremos dejaron que solo los Namekuseinfueran los que tuviesen las esferas.. Sabían que no abusarían de las esferas del dragón." dijo Porunga orgulloso.

"Imposible" decía el genio estupefacto. "En teoría yo también solo debería servir a personas con buenas intenciones, pero he pasado ya de tantas manos en tantas manos... con buenas y malas intenciones.. O solo egoístas .. Que ya no creo en eso... ahora solo disfruto y me divierto con sus peticiones."

"Es bueno, sin duda, pero también un poco aburrido, ¿no? Por mi siempre se están peleando, siempre están buscando las esferas... he escuchado tantos deseos ridículos.. Es un tanto divertido y otro tanto exasperante."

"Es verdad." dijo el genio. "aparecer enorme, ominoso, poderoso y con esa fingida cavernosa y fuerte voz que ponemos.. Ver sus caras es lo más divertido." reía ifrit.

"Bah, a mi me molesta un poco... generalmente me pone de mal humor que me llamen, mi voz no es tan fingida... no me gusta que me molesten." Expresó porunga.

"Molestarnos no tiene caso. Quienes nos llaman son pobres seres, débiles que no pueden cumplir sus propios deseos.. Yo digo que es más bien triste." Dijo Shenron, al tiempo que levantaba su tarro para saludar en otra mesa a un dragón igual a él, pero de color más obscuro, que se encontraba con unas sirenas y un par de lobos-hombre.

El genio asintió. "Es verdad.. Pobres seres... me dan tanta lástima."

Porunga frunció el ceño. "Los Nameku no son tan tontos, ustedes sirven a humanos simples .. Pero les aseguro que los nameku no son para nada así."

"Pero entonces... estoy de verdad curioso.. No entiendo.. Si es que son 'tan perfectos', ¿para qué te crearon?" Preguntó el genio un poco sarcástico.

"Es verdad." dijo enfático Shenron. "Yo fui creado por que el Nameku quería algo que le recordase a su gente, además de que quería que los humanos tuviesen ilusiones. Él," dijo señalando al genio. "fue creado como castigo. Pero y tú?"

Porunga se sonrojó. "ehm.. No no estoy seguro.. Ha, miren la hora.. Oh, creo que me están convocando.. Bueno, fue bueno hablar con ustedes.. Hasta la próxima. bye."

Shenron e ifrit se quedaron viendo al ahora espacio vacío donde hasta hace unos segundos estaba su amigo.

"Eso fue sospechoso. ¿No?" dijo el dragón restante.

"sin duda." contestó el genio, tomando el abandonado tarro de ambrosía de Porunga, y terminándoselo de un trago.

Shenron sonrió traviesamente te. Al tiempo que movía su largo cuerpo por la emoción. "creo que nuestro amigo trataba de ocultarnos para lo que fue creado... " dijo en voz cantarina.

"ah, pero olvida que podemos saberlo. ¿si?" sonrió ifrit

"efectivamente."

"y bien... ¿a quién le toca ésta vez?" Preguntó el genio dejándose caer en el respaldo de su asiento.

"Creo que la última vez, hace como quinientos años me tocó a mí... Ahora es tu turno."

El genio refunfuñó, pero sacó de entre sus ropas una vieja lámpara de aceite, colocándola sobre la mesa; lentamente se el genio se convirtió en humo, metiéndose a la lámpara.

Shenron sonrió travieso. Tomó la lámpara entre sus garras y la frotó. De la lámpara salió el genio , refunfuñando. "Me frotaste demasiado fuerte,.. Y creo que dejaste marcas con tus garras en la lámpara."

"Ya, lo siento... "

"Bien.. Me has llamado, soy el gran ifrit, genio de la lámpara mágica, puedo cumplirte tres deseos..." dijo el genio serio y con su resonante voz y a la vez con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

De igual manera divertida, Shenron dijo. "oh, gran genio, mi primer deseo es... que pagues la cuenta."

"¡Oye!" Se quejó el genio.

"Es mi deseo." Reía Shenron.

"si, si, como digas... bueno, ¿cuál es el segundo? y no digas ninguna tonteria."

"Bien, mi segundo deseo es saber con qué propósito fue creado Porunga."

Ifrit entonces dio una sonora carcajada que no se detuvo sino hasta varios minutos después... "Vanidosos éstos Nameku, ¿eh?"

"Tonto, aún no me dices para que fue creado Porunga."

"Los Namekusein eran rosas,... querían ser de otro color..."

*notas de Smithback

Quería leer algo de los Dragones de nuestra amada serie… pero no hay mucho y soy malísima para las cosas serias… espero les divirtiese este pequeño escrito. Gracias, suerte, bye

Ha, para que quiero enemigos cuando tengo éstos amigos…

Finalmente… Toriyama es más grande que éstos tres, ¿no?

Dos dragones y un genio

Nada inusual, solo tres amigos se reúnen a tomar una copa, lo interesante es que los amigos son Shenron, Porunga y el genio de la lámpara.


End file.
